01 Lutego 2000
6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.50 Frasier (81) - serial komediowy, USA 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Alf - serial animowany, USA 9.10 Teleferie dla najmłodszych: Ulepianki Misia i Margolci 9.30 Teleferie dla dzieci: Narty, szalik, łyżwy, sanki 9.35 Papierowy teatrzyk: Pani Zima - widowisko dla dzieci 9.50 Festiwale, festiwale...: Ryga '99 (2) - prog. muzyczny 10.00 Miasto na luzie (8) - serial kryminalny, USA 10.50 Po prostu paragraf - magazyn 11.10 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 11.30 U siebie: Telemach szuka ojczyzny - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn infonnacyjny 12.20 Chcemy pomóc - magazyn 12.35 To kupię - reportaż 12.45 Klan (301) - telenowela, Polska 13.15 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.45 Laboratorium 14.10 Telekomputer - magazyn komputerowy 14.30 Cybermania - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 We własnym domu - magazyn 15.35 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (302) -telenowela, Polska 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1050) - telenowela, USA 18.30 Wiadomości naukowe 18.40 Pegaz - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Witaj, Franklin - serial anim. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (22) - serial sensac., USA 21.05 Czas na dokument: Nie powiem, kim jestem - film dok. 21.35 Forum - program publicystyczny 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Zatańcz ze mną - dramat obyczajowy, Australia 0.40 Rodzina prawie doskonała - magazyn 1.00 Pop Kanał - magazyn muzyczny 1.25 Saga Rodu Ganzegal - kurs języka niernieckiego 1.55 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 2.05 Zakończenie programu 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (200): Emil - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Ewa Ziętek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 09.05 Janosik (3/13): W obcej skórze - serial przygodowy, Polska 1974, reż. Jerzy Passendorfer, wyk. Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz (44 min) 09.50 Świnka Fritz (Fritz the Piglet) - film dla dzieci, Niemcy 1995, reż. Peter Timm, wyk. Klaus J. Behrendt, Barbara Rudnik, Sophie Rois, Jenny Stiebel (91 min) 11.25 Sposób na ponuraków (Misery Guts) (4/13) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1998, reż. Brendan Maher/Arnie Custo/Scott Feeney/Di Drew, wyk. Paul Giles, Brooke Harman, Alan Cinis, Rhonda Doyle (24 min) 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej (powt.) 12.20 Szpital Dzieciątka Jezus (10): Na krawędzi - telenowela dokumentalna, Polska 1998 (28 min) (powt.) 12.50 Ferie z Dwójką - magazyn dla młodzieży 13.15 Porzucone zabawki - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1995 (23 min) (stereo) (dubbing) 13.40 Zgrana chata - program dla dzieci 14.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 - program muzyczny 14.55 W labiryncie (75/120): Towar - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Renata Pękul, Cezary Domagała, Dariusz Kordek, Piotr Skarga (29 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (84) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996, reż. Dan Attias, wyk. Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (44 min) 17.00 Kościół i świat 17.10 W okolice stwórcy - magazyn 17.30 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Va banque - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Podhale - źródła i fascynacje: H. M. Górecki - koncert klawesynowy 19.45 H. M. Górecki Totus Tuus 20.00 Linia specjalna: Hanna Suchocka - program publicystyczny tak - 0-70025055, nie - 0-70025022 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Kawaleria powietrzna (3/13): Pobudka, czyli pierwsze kroki - serial dokumentalny, Polska 1999 22.10 Wieczór z Jagielskim 23.00 Wieczór filmowy - Kocham kino: Opowieść podręcznej (Handmaid's Tale) - film SF, USA/Niemcy 1990, reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Natasha Richardson, Faye Dunaway, Aidan Quinn, Robert Duvall (104 min) 00.55 Wieczór artystyczny: Strach popatrzeć w okno - widowisko poetyckie, Polska 1999, reż. Piotr Łazarkiewicz, wyk. Wiesław Komasa (21 min) 01.15 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (32) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97, reż. Danny Jacobson/Jeffrey Lane, wyk. Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt, Lisa Kudrow, Anne Ramsay (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Karate Kot (8) - serial animowany, USA 1987 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (190) - serial animowany, Japonia 1995-96 (25 min) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (33) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 09.00 Hotelik 'Pod Sosnami' (Payne) (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. Andrew D. Weyman/Dorothy Lyman/Craig Zisk, wyk. John Larroquette, Jobeth Williams, Julie Benz, Rick Batalla (30 min) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (12) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (43) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (66) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes (45 min) 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Świat według Kiepskich (24) - serial komediowy, Polska, reż. Okik Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (25 min) 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 15.00 Karate Kot (9) - serial animowany, USA 1987 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Renegat (Renegade) (85) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (44) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998, reż. Jorge Fernando, wyk. Herson Capri, Drica Moraes, Andrea Beltrao, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (44) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (13) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 13 posterunek (28) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Maciej Ślesicki wyk. Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Włodarczyk, Marek Perepeczko, Marek Walczewski (25 min) 20.30 FILM TYGODNIA: Szpiedzy tacy jak my (Spies Like Us) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. John Landis, wyk. Chevy Case, Dan Aykroyd, Steve Forrest, Donna Dixon (98 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 22.20 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn kryminalny 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.00 Super Express TV 00.20 Pożegnanie - przerwa techniczna 6.45 Kropka nad i - program public. 7.15 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Super Świnka - serial anim. 8.35 Farma pełna strachów (4) - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila (48) - serial obycz. 9.50 Maria (204) - telenowela 10.40 Anna (38) - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (155) - serial 12.55 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 13.25 Wprost tv - magazyn 13.55 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 14.20 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Super Świnka - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 Magazyn NBA 16.15 Pełna chata (110) - serial 16.45 Zwariowana forsa 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.05 Kamila (49) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (1) - telenowela 20.30 Pluton - dramat wojenny, USA 22.45 Cela nr - reportaż 23.15 TVN Fakty 23.20 Kropka nad i 23.45 Automaniak - magazyn 0.15 Drew Carey Show - serial 0.45 Wizjer TVN - mag. sensacji 1.15 Granie na zawołanie 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Sport opolski 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (25/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Kuchnia - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.25 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 12.50 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski Zawodowych Par Tanecznych 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Film dla dzieci 16.00 Na sygnale - magazyn kryminalny 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz - Aktualności 16.35 Film dla dzieci 17.00 Kram - magazyn konsumenta 17.30 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.20 Magazyn reporterów Telewizji Katowice 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Wiadomości sportowe 21.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (ost.): Zwycięstwo bez wodzów - serial historyczny, Polska 1981 00.35 Zakończenie programu 7.00 Muzyczna poczta 8.00 Zycie jak poker (22) 8.30 Telezakupy 9.05 Na południe (22) 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb 10.30 Sally czarownica (22) - serial animowany, 11.00 Telejazda 11.30 Telezakupy, 12.00 Kalambury, 12.30 Życie jak poker (22), 13.00 Antonella (112), 14.00 Muzyczna poczta, 14.58 77 sekund, 15.00 Kalambury, 15.30 Sally czarownica (22) - ser., 15.58 77 sekund, 16.00 Antonella (112) 16.50 Na południe (22) - ser., 16.58 77 sekund, 17.45 ViP, 17.58 77 sekund, 18.00 Kapitan Jastrząb - ser. 18.30 Życie jak poker (22) 18.58 77 sekund 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 20.00 Carrington - film 22.10 Wzywam dr Brucknera 23.00 Dziennik 23.15 ViP 23.30 Jeden z naszych - film 1.20 Telejazda 1.50 Życie jak poker 2.20 Muzyczna poczta 3.20 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial 6.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 6.50 Perła - telenowela 7.35 Sunset Beach - serial 8.20 Z ust do ust - serial 8.45 Odjazdowe. kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku 9.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 9.55 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 10.20 Kobieta zwana Jackie (3) - serial 11.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 11.55 Teleshopping 12.30 Sunset Beach - serial 13.15 Perła - telenowela 14.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku 14.50 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial 15.15 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial 15.40 Lassie - serial 16.20 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 17.10 Uśmiech losu - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial 20.00 Carrington - dramat psycholog., W. Bryt./Francja 22.10 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 23.00 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.15 Sexplozja - magazyn 23.30 Pokój hotelowy - komedia, USA 1.10 Czynnik PSI l - serial 1.55 Carrington - dramat psycholog., W. Bryt. 3.50 Pokój hotelowy - komedia 5.25 Teleshopping 5.55 Teledyski 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Mój ślad: Janusz Głowacki 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Panteon - magazyn kulturalny 09.00 Klan (296) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockiger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) 09.20 Dwa światy (3/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) 09.45 Polonica: Matnia (Cul de Sac) - dramat psychologiczny, W. Bryt. 1966, reż. Roman Polański, wyk. Lionel Stander, Donald Pleasance, Francoise Dorleac, Jack Mac Gowran (100 min) (powt.) 11.25 Business Report - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Pół serio - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 12.45 Klan (296) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Ludzki świat - magazyn 13.30 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Czech (powt.) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - program Andrzeja Godlewskiego 15.30 Polacy w służbie pokoju - reportaż Bartosza Skiby 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dwa światy (3/26) - serial przygodowy, Australia/Polska 1995, reż. Noel Price, wyk. Gosia Piotrowska, Zbych Trofimiuk, Brian Rooney, Krzysztof Kumor (25 min) (powt.) 17.40 Mój ślad: Janusz Głowacki (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Zaproszenie: Dwa ogon lwa kłodzkiego - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 18.30 Galeria malarstwa polskiego: Śnieg - Julian Fałat 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Klan (296) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Czarny błysk - serial animowany, Polska 1993 (9 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (4/13): Sto miliardów po raz pierwszy - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Małgorzata Foremiak, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Bronisław Wrocławski (45 min) 20.45 Mój Kraków: Droga królewska 21.00 Spowiedź złodzieja wieku - reportaż Andrzeja Ułłowicza 21.20 Tygrys - film dokumentalny Włodzimierza Szpaka 21.30 Fronda: Anioł Ognisty - magazyn publicystyczny 22.00 Polska - Świat 2000: Janusz Tazbir - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa 22.20 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Eligiusz Niewiadomski - program publicystyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 23.30 Obroty pamięci - film dokumentalny Ignacego Szczepańskiego 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.25 TV Polonia zaprasza - program dnia 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Klan (296) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Czarny błysk - serial animowany, Polska 1993 (9 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Bank nie z tej ziemi (4/13): Sto miliardów po raz pierwszy - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Waldemar Dziki, wyk. Małgorzata Foremiak, Barbara Krafftówna, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Bronisław Wrocławski (45 min) (powt.) 02.45 Spowiedź złodzieja wieku - reportaż Andrzeja Ułłowicza (powt.) 03.05 Tygrys - film dokumentalny Włodzimierza Szpaka (powt.) 03.15 Fronda: Anioł Ognisty - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 03.45 Mój Kraków: Droga królewska (powt.) 04.00 Polska - Świat 2000: Janusz Tazbir - reportaż Lambrosa Ziotasa (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Eligiusz Niewiadomski - program publicystyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego (powt.) 05.30 Obroty pamięci - film dokumentalny Ignacego Szczepańskiego (powt.) 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Superstar - prog. satyryczny 7.30 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Tajemniczy ogród - serial anim. 9.00 Garfield - serial anim. 9.30 Kapitan Power - serial anim. 10.00 M.AS.H. (31) - serial 10.30 Słoneczny patrol- serial 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 12.30 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 13.00 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 13.30 Junior - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Dżana - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Program rozrywkowy 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości - telenowela 16.30 Tajemnice piasków - telenowela 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród - serial anim. 17.40 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 18.05 Słoneczny patrol- serial 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Nocny patrol- serial 21.05 Komisarz Rex - serial 22.00 Skrzydła - serial 22.30 Okoliczność łagodząca - dramat krymin., USA 0.15 Pożegnanie (przerwa techniczna) 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 08.25 (K) John Wayne - amerykańska legenda - film dokumentalny 10.00 (K) Odwołany lot (A Chance of Snow) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tony Bill, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Michael Ontkean (88 min) 11.30 (K) Złoto Alaski (North to Alaska) - western, USA 1960, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. John Wayne, Stewart Granger, Ernie Kovacs, Mickey Shaughnessy (117 min) 13.30 (K) Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 14.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Zdrowie (H.E.A.L.T.H.) - komedia, USA 1979, reż. Robert Altman, wyk. Carol Burnett, Alfe Woodard, Glenda Jackson (96 min) 16.35 (K) Deser: Plamy na słońcu - film krótkometrażowy 17.00 (K) Silicon Towers - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Brian Dennehy, Daniel Baldwin, Robert Guillaume (87 min) 18.30 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Los Angeles bez mapy (LA Without a Map) - komedia, USA 1998, reż. Mika Kaurismaki, wyk. David Tennant, Julie Delpy, Vinessa Shaw, Vincent Gallo (102 min) 21.45 (K) Kod Merkury (Mercury Rising) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Harold Becker, wyk. Bruce Willis, Alec Baldwin, Miko Hughes (107 min) 23.35 (K) KLUB FILMU POLSKIEGO: Spotkania - film obyczajowy, Polska 1957, reż. Stanisław Lenartowicz, wyk. Ligia Borowczyk, Alicja Jankowska (81 min) 01.00 (K) Osobliwości: Miecze - serial fantastyczny 01.30 (K) Osobliwości: Trójkąt - serial fantastyczny 02.00 (K) Osobliwości: Noc poślubna - serial fantastyczny 02.30 (K) Departament spraw wewnętrznych (Internal Affairs) - thriller, USA 1990, reż. Mike Figgis, wyk. Richard Gere, Andy Garcia, Nancy Travis, Laurie Metcalf (110 min) 04.20 (K) Deser: Pragnę cię - film krótkometrażowy 04.30 (K) Punki z Salt Lake City (S.L.C. Punk!) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. James Merendino, wyk. Mathew Lillard, Michael Goorjian (93 min) 06.05 (K) Królestwo azjatyckiego lwa - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 06.05 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 06.50 The Commitments - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania/USA 1991, reż. Alan Parker, wyk. Robert Arkins, Michael Aherne, Angeline Ball, Andrew Strong (112 min) 08.45 Wybierz mnie (Let it Be Me) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Eleanor Bergstein, wyk. Campbell Scott, Jennifer Beals, Yancy Butler, Jamie Goodwin (95 min) 10.20 Hamlet - dramat kostiumowy, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Kenneth Branagh, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Julie Christie, Derek Jacobi, Richard Briers (232 min) 14.15 Małolaty ninja w lunaparku (3 Ninjas. High Noon at Mega Mountain) - film przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Mathew Botuchis, Chelsey Earlywine, Hulk Hogan, Victor Vong, Jim Varney (90 min) 15.50 Bohaterowie kina akcji: Sylvester Stallone - magazyn filmowy 16.20 Od pierwszego wejrzenia (... At First Sight) - komedia, USA 1995, reż. Steven Pearl, wyk. Jonathan Silverman, Dan Cortese (86 min) 17.50 Kanał - film wojenny, Polska 1956, reż. Andrzej Wajda, wyk. Wieńczysław Gliński, Tadeusz Janczar, Teresa Iżewska, Emil Karewicz (90 min) 19.30 Uwodzicielki Hollywood: Geena Davis - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Rodzina Soprano (The Sopranos) (5) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. James Gandolfini, Lorraine Bracco, Edie Falco, Jamie-Lynn Stigle (60 min) 21.00 Duchy Missisipi (Ghosts of Mississippi) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Alec Baldwin, Whoopi Goldberg, James Woods, Craig T. Nelson (125 min) 23.10 Krew z krwi (Some Mother's Son) - dramat obyczajowy, Irlandia 1996, reż. Terry George, wyk. Helen Mirren, Fionnula Flanagan, John Lynch, David O'Hara (106 min) 01.00 Zasadzka na diabelskiej wyspie (Shadow Warriors) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Lamar Card, wyk. Carl Weathers, Shannon Tweed, Martin Kove, Trevor Goddard (90 min) 02.35 Władza absolutna (Absolute Power) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Gene Hackman, Ed Harris, Judy Davis (116 min) 04.35 Cinema, Cinema - magazyn filmowy 05.00 Żywioł (Undertow) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Eric Red, wyk. Lou Diamond Phillips, Charles Dance, Mia Sara (88 min) 7.00 The Monkees - serial 7.30 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 8.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 8.30 Sąsiedzi - telenowela 9.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 10.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 10.30 Metamorfozy - prog. rozryw. 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 14.00 Ricki Lake - talk show 15.00 W naszym kręgu - serial 15.30 Drogie świętoszki - serial 16.00 St Tropez - serial 17.00 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 17.30 Ricki Lake - talk show 18.30 Zwycięska drużyna - telenowela 19.00 Słońce Miami - telenowela 20.00 Moje tak zwane życie - serial 21.00 Młodzi gniewni - serial 22.00 Końskie zaloty - prog. rozryw. 22.30 Kobietki i kokietki - serial 23.00 Seks w wielkim mieście - serial 23.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera 0.30 Zwycięska drużyna - telenowela 1.00 Zdrówko - serial 1.30 Taxi - serial 2.00 Młodzi gniewni - serial 3.00 Duch na blokowisku - horror, W. Bryt. thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Tak czy inaczej 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (25/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Kuchnia - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.25 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 12.50 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski Zawodowych Par Tanecznych 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 15.55 Chłopi (5/13) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1972, reż. Jan Rybkowski, wyk. Władysław Hańcza, Emilia Karkowska, Ignacy Gogolewski, Franciszek Pieczka 16.45 Przygody Pana Michała (12/13) - serial historyczny, Polska 1969, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Mediator - program publicystyczny 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Gość WOT 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (ost.): Zwycięstwo bez wodzów - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Bogusz Bilewski (92 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (25/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Kuchnia - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.25 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 12.50 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski Zawodowych Par Tanecznych 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Program muzyczny 16.30 Ludzie i wydarzenia 16.45 Magazyn rodzinny 17.00 Gość TV Kraków 17.10 Gazdówka - magazyn zakopiański 17.30 Pejzaż regionalny 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Universitas - magazyn dla studentów 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Studio sport 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (ost.): Zwycięstwo bez wodzów - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Bogusz Bilewski (92 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|125px 07.00 (WP) Pug i Zero - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Zagajnik - serial dla młodzieży 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Kosmiczna wyspa (25/26) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Dirk Campbell, wyk. Judy Loe, Indra Ove, Angus Macinnes, Bruno Eyron 11.30 (WP) Ferie, ferie 12.00 (WP) Kuchnia - program edukacyjny 12.15 (WP) Dzieje jednego wynalazku 12.25 (WP) Dzieci-dzieciom - koncert 12.50 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 13.20 (WP) Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 (WP) Mistrzostwa Polski Zawodowych Par Tanecznych 14.00 (WP) Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Zaczarowany świat - program dla dzieci 15.35 Nasze sprawy - program publicystyczny 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Inna wieś 16.40 Z daleka od Centrum 16.55 Telenowyny - magazyn mniejszości ukraińskiej 17.15 Rozmaitości kulturalne 17.30 Magazyn morski 17.45 Kościoły Pomorza Zachodniego 18.00 Kronika 18.20 O tym się mówi 19.00 (WP) Odkryj nowy świat - magazyn 19.30 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 19.40 (WP) Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - serial animowany 19.50 (WP) Mały pingwin Pik Pok - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Rytmy buszu - serial dokumentalny 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 22.45 (WP) Spotkania z taaaką rybą - program poradnikowy 23.00 (WP) Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy (ost.): Zwycięstwo bez wodzów - serial historyczny, Polska 1981, reż. Jerzy Sztwiertnia, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Marek Siudym, Henryk Machalica, Bogusz Bilewski (92 min) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 2000 roku